Fragments
by petitepois
Summary: "They are the fragments of each other's hearts."-Nejiten Drabble/Short story collection
1. Freed by the stars yet caged by you

Caged by You, Freed by the Stars

AU-ish

T/M Rating

A bride. She laughed ironically at the thought of it. Herself being a bride amongst all of the things she would have been. Sure, she was amongst the millions of the little girls whom always believed in the perfect dream. The perfect dream with the fairy tale ending in which no one dies, nor does anyone suffer…for long. Sitting down in the mirror as she was being papered, she could not help but feel how artificial she looked. Full red lips, straightened, waist length hair that poured in waves from an elaborate set-up of curls, wide doe-like eyes and stunningly flawless complexion. The dress, elaborate lace which did not seem to end anywhere and stunningly hugged her figure made her feel like a well-pampered fish in a net. She frowned disdainfully at her reflection.

"Sweetie, don't do that. It will crease your beautiful face." A shrill voice remarked. The bride could not help but think whether or not it was an insult or a compliment. So she tried a smile instead. It came out worse. _I look like some sort of plastic doll. _Diverting her eyes down to the array of makeup, accessories and hair sprays in front of her, she mentally recited the wedding vows. After a couple of minutes of countless murmuring, she was interrupted by a voice that chilled her spine.

"Tenten. May I have a private word with you?"

"Hai…Hisashi Sama."

With that, she couldn't help give a forced smile when he dismissed all the waiting ladies out of the room. She was thankful for the brief break from the noisy chatter, but a wave of fear swept into her as she surveyed the man before her.

"I'm just here to remind you of our conditions."

Tenten gave an indignant nod. "Hisashi-sama, I can't help but think that you don't think highly of me. You know how much my freedom is concerned on this marriage."

Hisashi grinned and gave a cold smile. Tenten could not help but allow a flicker of fear pass into her veins. "Therefore, I assume that you are perfectly comfortable of the next part."

"Hai."

"I bid you good luck then."

"Forgive me for not sending you out."

It was strange, Tenten though, as the flurry of shrill ladies clambered back into the room. "My oh my, How old is he? Borderring on retirement and he still looks like an uncaged youth!…hohoho". Tenten made a mental gag at that remark. If only they knew what he made her do. What their "Hisashi-sama" was capable of. What he would make her do to her nephew…that is. A marriage to her nephew. No. It wasn't as simple as that. She knew this. But for her freedom, she was willing to sacrifice anything. Feelings for an opposite sex were abandoned from her mind years ago, when the love of her parents was ripped away from her. She glanced at the clock. 5 minutes. She glanced back at the mirror. Yes. She could do this. This method is the only way to gain her freedom. This could free her from the debts her parents had plunged her into.

As she walked on the aisle and surveyed the rows and rows of grannies, grim men, young flowergirls, envious bridemaids and fidgeting children, she gave a mental sigh. If only her situation was different, she would be free to rejoice in the occasion. Glancing up at her husband, Neji, was it, she gave a forced smile to him. They had met in several occasions, exchanging formal small talk and long stares. No, she only felt indifferent to him. Her relationship with him was a wife in name. Afterwards…she couldn't bring it up. It would only ruin her smile.

The ceremony passed quickly, exchanging vows, the warm gentle kiss which bound them together, and then the reception. Waving the last guests goodbye, Tenten glanced back at Neji, who was shaking hands with some great-twice-removed-cousin. Yes, he had a degree of beauty which was easily overlooked. Did that make sense? Now that she surveyed him carefully, the high cheekbones, smooth jaw and the soft lavender-white eyes were features which would not be missed. Long hair which rivaled hers in length was pulled back into a low ponytail. The polite smile was of any gentleman's envy.

"Tenten-san…I do believe it is time to leave."

Snapping out of her reverie, Tenten blushed. Staring shyly towards him, she replied "Hai…" During her ride to her new home in the spacious limousine, she could not help but look at the passer-bys out of the window. Her life would change for sure after tonight.

The night followed too quickly, Tenten thought. Dressed in only dressing gown, she slowly glanced towards the balcony. Looking at the stars which littered the expanse of the midnight-blue canvas, she could not help but envy them for their beauty and freedom.

"Tenten, what are you looking at?"

Tenten gave a startled jump, then smiled, genuinely, at Neji.

"Ne, Neji, can you see those stars in the horizon?"

He chuckled in reply. She looked too cute, with her flushed cheeks and innocent smile. Even her gesture of one hand pointing towards into the sky and the other clasping onto the rail was of a child's. With a steady stride, he approached behind her and clasped his arms around her waist. Tenten could not help but feel strangely comfortable in this man's arms.

"I do envy them sometimes"

"Why?"

"Because they are free and beautiful, like a bird."He paused. "Like you."

Tenten's eyes widened and by turning her head, met with Neji's chaste kiss. Silence gathered them in an escapade of silk. Comforting, as if words were not needed. Perhaps she would be given the liberty of her situation for a while. Just a while.

Like all old-fashioned clans, the newly wed couple would have to consummate their marriage in the following night. Tenten knew this, and blushed when she recalled of their "events" last night. After a long period of comforting silence, their first time had been under the starts, literally. At the balcony. Now looking back at it, blushing at the frenzied kisses, searing caresses and the melody he played on her body with her fingers, she could not help but think that they would have been more careful. Gently stretching her tired limbs, she recoiled when a dull ache was felt. Looking down on her body, several bite marks and red imprints seemed to appear. She blushed harder at this. Gathering the sheets around her waist, she surveyed around the room. Strangely, they were on the large, king sized bed in what would be called a fairly spacious room. Sunlight filtered softly through and a gentle breeze played with the curtains. With a glance to her right, she couldn't help but give a soft smile towards her husband. His back was facing her, fine arcs with a few faint red lines in which she was responsible for. His face bore a relaxed expression and his soft snores were comforting. They didn't talk much, she knew, but he was in a much relaxed state than the other times in which she met him. Last night surprised her, indefinitely. Seeing that he was not awake, and that no one was there at the moment, she closed her eyes and kissed his side before snuggling up and hearing his heartbeat rock her into a gentle slumber.

"…I'm amazed at your skills, Tenten"

"Hisashi sama, I believe that you should not take me so lightly. As I said before, I am willing to sacrifice anything for my freedom."

"I was not implying on that matter, Tenten. But may I remind you, being the gentleman I am, that your intentions are not as simple as becoming his wife. You, after all, am only my tool until you have succeeded. Be careful about what you do and act. After all, you may become too close to him and fai-"

"That's enough."

Blinking back tears, she excused herself, making sure she banged (or at least tried to make something similar to it) the screen door before fleeing down the corridor. It wasn't fair at all. Neji was different from all the other men she had done this to. He was different. It was hard to believe that it only took him about a month or so to make her feel that warm, bittersweet feeling again. She could not do this. Could not. But she must. Oh, what was she thinking? Footsteps echoed into corridor, breaking her chain of thoughts. With a swipe at her eyes, she cleared most of her tears, at least most of it, and held back a sob.

"Hn…Tenten."

Tenten gave a silent nod towards the man she was just thinking about. No. She cannot hold back them anymore. Tears of frustration and humiliation ran down in steady streams, almost mocking her in her heaving sobs. Neji blinked then gently came forward, tugging her hand along with his back to their room. Once inside, he gently kissed her eyes, before enveloping her in his arms once again. And that was where they stayed for the rest of the night.

_Stop it, Neji. It will only make it harder for both of us.I love you too much already._

"Hisashi sama has sent for you" A messenger replied.

"Tell him I would be there shortly. Thank you." Tenten sighed, readying herself and gathering the skirts of her kimono. She got up slowly from the game of go in which she and Neji was in the middle of.

"I'm sorry, but I would have to bring our game to an end today. Please excuse me."

Neji only smiled in reply, and she in return. She could not help but steady the flurry of butterflies in her stomach. Even though they have been wedded for about half a year, she was formal around him. It was a marriage within a clan, after all. Slowly making her way towards the large meeting room, her heart stopped when she heard a group of voices in the room.

"Well, I suppose Hanabi is the next in the clan isn't she? Or is Hinata?"

"Hanabi, of course, she has more skill. But with Hinata, she has far more grace and beauty."

"It would be a shame to lose either one of them. Wouldn't it be a grateful decision if we could somehow merge them together? What an idea."

Tenten could not help but let the following though slip into her mind. _Beautiful, graceful and skill. Neji does seem to fit all of those._ Mentally smiling, but scolding herself of her behavior, she proceeded to open the screen door and announce her arrival. A sudden sentence caught made her heart grow cold, however. Colder than the comforting steel weapons that she wielded when she sparred with Neji when the elders weren't looking.

"When would she kill Neji?"

Hisashi smiled as he acknowledged Tenten's arrival. The faintest of shadows at the door end did the trick. He cleared his throat and commanded "Silence."

"On regarding the expulsion of Neji, we would do so when we see fit. Right now, I think we should be looking around and finding the best opportunities to do so. I already have an experienced killer on him. However, I believe that we should let thins to follow on course. Be at rest, dear elders, we shall be able to get rid of Neji in due time., However, if the killer we have employed stalls even longer, I believe we should start action."

"By using the curse?"

"It will sadden us terribly, but if the killer doesn't do so… I believe we should start the measures soon."

Tenten could not help but slowly get up and slowly make her way back to her room. It a thing must be done, it must be done.

_I'm sorry Neji._

"Let me prepare the tea." She had said when they had finished their fifth game and have conveniently ran out of tea. It was perfectly normal. But she couldn't help but feel her heart clenching as she carefully poured a satchet of white powder into one of the cups. It guaranteed a quick and painless one. _Remember that it is the one on the right. The cup on the right._

With a sigh and bracing a cheerful smile, she set the tray before him.

"Hn…Tenten. Thank you…for everything."

Tenten's eyes widened. _No. Don't say that. _

"For what, dear?"

Neji's eyes rose to fix her into one of their long stares. With a small smile, he repeated:

"For everything. For being my wife"

Tenten gently smiled, and clasped his hands into his. _I must not break. I must not break. I must not. _She was repeating the mantra over and over in her head. She was scared for him. She knew it wasn't too late to back out of this. But _No. If the elders must kill him, they would have to get through me. They must. _

Her tears flowed again.

"I must change the tea. Dear me. Please excu-"

"It's alright." With a graceful hold, he took the left cup and placed it into her hands. He then took the right and held it in his hands before nearing them to touch with hers. And they sat like that, both kneeling opposite each other, him baring a small smile while she was keeping back tears. She was not weak. She wasn't. She could not be. Years as a killer, and going into men's houses before killing them unsuspectedly had warranted that. However, what made Neji so different was that he was too sincere, too different. And most devastatingly, she loved him.

"You know, Tenten, we are alone here, so I believe that you can tell me about your plan wih Hisashi. To kill me, yes?"

She was flabberstaged. Outstruck. How did he know?

"What are you talking abou-"

"DON'T FOOL ME, woman. You have your plans with Hisashi, and they include ridding me of the household. Do you not believe me? Or are you all mocking me just the same? Do you not think that I would smell the difference in our cups of tea as of now?"

Tenten couldn't help it anymore. She must do this.

"Neji, please lis-"

"Stop. You listen to me."

Never had she ever seen Neji like this.

Neji sighed, and his face bore a bitter smile.

"Ever since I was born, and since my father had died, I had no standing in this household. Therefore, several assassination attempts were made upon me. As a result, my body has been ridden with countless failures, all made by the poisons which have accumulated in me. But…the only rule to survive here is to accept fate. And if I should be killed by my own wife, then so be it."

How could she be so blind? How could she? While she was selfishly pursuing her own freedom, he, who had been suffering for years right now had never had the power to.

"With that, I thank you, Tenten, for making the past few months the happiest of my life." He lifted his cup.

"N-Neji…I…I…No..Don't do it! Please. I'll change the tea, I'll stop being a killer. Just…stay with me. Please. I-I….I.." She was frozen in shock. She couldn't move.

"I rather die at your hands, Tenten. If I live, I would only bring upon your death with mine."

With that, he downed the liquid. He was still for several moments, before clutching his heart. Tenten burst out in tears and gathered him in her arms, clutching his head and placing it beneath hers, foreheads touching.

With ragged breaths, he smiled and brushed his lips against hers. Amongst the saltiness of her tears and the warmthness he felt around him, he decided that he was not going to be anywhere else. He wouldn't like to be anywhere else.

"Y-You know how I said that the stars were free and beautiful?" A heave. "Watch for me up there."

"N-No…DON'T LEAVE ME! I..I.."Tenten couldn't help it now..She broke into sobs, and clutched him tighter towards her. This could not be happening. Her world was breaking down before her, and she never got the chance…

"Neji..I-I..Love you so much..please, just stay…"

Neji only smiled before whispering his last words in her ear.

"T-Thank you. Y-You gave my life a purpose. If it means my death gives you the freedom you desire, then so be it."

He grimaced. Tenten's tears washed his face. He then whispered the three words which will haunt her for the rest of her life.

_I love you._

_This story was on my mind for a while, and I guess I was infuriated about how the main characters in shoujo mangas and anime were so helplessly weak. Was Tenten weak in this one? :S Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated! Oh, and if you are wondering about my other series, I'm currently having a writer's block of it..: Until _

_next time, Ciao!_


	2. Weaponry and Kindergartens

If you had to ask Tenten what her most powerful weapon out of the scroll was, it was the katana. Agile, swift; a blade that could cut through anything. If you have to ask Tenten what her quickest weapon, the one which would enable her to strike the fastest, it would be the shuriken. If you had to ask Tenten what weapon would give her the best defense, it would be a smokescreen bomb, or a flash/light bomb.

But if you were to ask what her favourite piece of weaponry was, it was a pair of scissors. You might be thinking: Well, they had a handle and two pairs of blades which will probably cut anything into two between them. Perfect.

But the pair with the blades worn down by age and rust, the plastic blue handle with a single crack down its side and the marker stains were her favourite pair.

It all started back in the days in kindergarten, (if they had one for ninja training that is), when she received it. It was break time, and all the other children were playing around the courtyard. At the sand-pit, a pink-haired girl was currently dumping a bucket of sand onto a dark-haired boy, whilst he looked on with an annoyed expression. A dark purple-haired girl with the oddest of eyes stared with worried eyes at a loud blonde who was currently stuck to a tree, whilst a small boy with a bowler cut ran around it, hollering as he did. At the swings, we see Tenten, who had a pair of small pig-tails and wearing a red dress with a white poofy-sleeved shirt underneath. She readied herself on the swing, balancing her left leg on the seat, struggled some and was just at the verge of making herself comfortable…

When she was pushed off the swing by a boy with the whitest of eyes.

"Hey! That swing was mine!" She retorted, fighting back tears as she dusted the worst of the dirt off her knees.

"…" The boy with a small pony tail stared and just held the same stoic expression.

The bell rang and the kindergarteners happily lined up in twos, holding their partner's hands and waited to go back into the class for their arts and crafts class.

Tenten fumed as she looked down at her left knee and hands. They were black, probably from the dirt when she was pushed off by that stupid boy. Her eyes narrowed at him, who was lining up a few rows before her. She would get her revenge, she plotted evilly. She would get her revenge. Then mustering all the evilness in which a kindergartener could muster, she schemed a diabolical plan.

Today, they were making masks, and that means a lot of glitter, glue, markers, paints and…a pair of scissors. Tenten was charmed by the last, as being kindergarteners, they were never allowed to use scissors unless it was an "especially special ultra special project" in art class. And so, let the battle begin…

She made sure to get a seat right next to the victim.

First step: To draw in your eye holes. That means to let the partner next to you help you make a mark in where your eyes should be, with you putting a mask in front of your face and pointing where they were supposed to be. And so, the boy was first. He placed the paper plate onto his face, and then pointed to where he wanted his left eye to be. Tenten, in response, instead of lightly marking an x, decided to poke the pencil right through the paper.

Let's just say that five minutes later, the boy had a band-aid on his forehead whilst Tenten had a time-out.

After the time out was over, the class had passed the paint stage and had moved onto glitter. Oh bummer. Taking back her place beside the odd-eyed boy, gave an indignant look at the boy and then plotted down on her seat. The boy, however, promptly took the container of gold glitter and dumped the whole thing onto her head.

The current score was Tenten 1, Boy 1. One win each, One time-out each.

By the time the class had moved onto sticking feathers, the boy came back. He just gave the coldest stare a 4 year old could muster and then plotted down next to her. Tenten smirked in reply. 5 minutes later, both were plastering glue and feathers onto each other.

Both had a timeout. Tenten 2, Boy 2. Let's say a draw. This time, time-out was for 15 minutes.

The kindergarten teacher, looking at their small backs as they crouched at opposite corners of the room, felt a certain degree of pity. They did deserve a second chance right? With a call of "Tenten!" and "Neji!", both kindergarteners smiled happily to her, admist the glitter and feathers and a bandaid. Given that they should at least get to use the "especially special ultra special project" scissors, and cut their masks out (given that they were practically empty anyway), she plotted them both at the opposite ends of the table. Or at least she tried to. For some strange reason, the both of them stared at each other with murdering looks and belted other children off seats until they were sitting next each other again. Could this be young love? The teacher thought. Nevertheless, she smiled and placed a pair of scissors with a blue handle between them.

Great. They were supposed to SHARE.

The boy grabbed it first, Tenten sulked in reply. As she waited in her seat, she made the most embarrassing farting sounds and directed them all to the boy sitting next to her. The boy's eyes narrowed.

He reached out.

And then cut off one of her pig-tails. (SO much for the gentleman he was supposed to be).

Tenten shrieked, snatched the pair of scissors and then cut off his pony tail.

Oh god. She did not just do that.

The boy just simply took the pair out of her grasp and cut the pony-tail at the other side.

This time, the boy and the girl was sent to crouch in their own corners of the room (as if they were getting familiar with it), and to miss out on the campfire party in which the rest of kindergarteners danced around in their masks.

Oh, and did I mention that it was photo day?


End file.
